


dog eat dog eat dog world [podfic]

by midnightmew-podfics (midnightmew)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew-podfics
Summary: [podfic]You are your first and only line of defense against the universe.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 19





	dog eat dog eat dog world [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dog eat dog eat dog world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939390) by [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials). 



[Google Drive Streaming](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OGm6tIDApza4qWunei7jV6srGCDbWIV5/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Original Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939390)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the audio quality is a little more inconsistent than normal, due to the length of this fic it took me several sessions of recording to get through the whole thing, and it unfortunately does show in the audio.


End file.
